What Dreams May Come
by Astrik
Summary: Short LucianSonja angsty fluff piece. Alternate Ending


Author's Note: I do own Lucian. He is locked in my closet even as we speak. And no, I'm not willing to share. Except with Jess. ;) You know I'm joking, right? Do you think I own them? If so, might I suggest serious mental help? ^_^ The song is not mine. It is "Dreaming of You" by Selena. Nothing is mine. Don't bother suing me. You'll just get some stray pocket lint and some Oreos. Honestly. Please read and review! Thoughts (Lucian's mostly) are in italics. Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well. Flames will be used to start a bon fire around which I shall do strange tribal dances.

**********************************************************************

****

What Dreams May Come

__

"I'll be dreaming of you tonight,

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me..."

* * *

Lucian lay under the blanket with his hand resting lazily on the curve of Sonja's hip, nose nestled in the waves of golden hair, taking in her sweet scent. With a small sigh, she rolled over in his arms and opened her emerald eyes. A small smile played on her lips. Silver beams of moonlight cascaded through the windows and illuminated the room and the faces of the two lovers.

__

It's strange, thought Lucian as he gazed at the moon and the glow of his beloved's skin. _Silver is a gift and a curse... _He smiled in spite of himself.

He pulled Sonja closer and she rested her head on his chest, fingers interlaced in his hair. Humans spoke of heaven. Surely this was it. There was nowhere in the world where he felt more at peace, more alive. If it were possible, he would lay with her in his arms forever. But, alas, it wasn't to be. She would retire at sunrise and he would assume his duties as the daylight guardian.

He knew it would mean death if any of the vampires were to discover their secret. But it was death to be away from his beloved Sonja. _I sound like one of those cheesy heroes in a children's tale. The ones who wear tights, ride white horses, and rescue damsels in distress..._ Lucian snickered to himself.

Sonja looked up at him with big, questioning eyes. This caused him only to laugh harder.

"What is so funny?"

"Can you imagine me wearing tights?"

Sonja stared at him. Lucian let out a hearty laugh and pulled Sonja close to place a kiss on her forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

Before Sonja could answer his question, the doors to the bedroom burst open to reveal Viktor and a large group of other vampires. The immortal lovers gasped and Lucian found himself pulled to the floor. Sonja screamed as she was thrown over the shoulder of a Death Dealer. Lucian reached out a hand for her and received a strike from a whip across his back. He howled in pain, his teeth growing, as two other vampires grabbed his arms and began to drag him through the passageway.

* * *

Lucian awoke to the fleeting feeling of cold stone under his body and a sharp pain in his head. He was falling down stairs. _What? How did..._ His thoughts were interrupted as another cruel whip lashed out at his already bleeding back and shoulders. He growled deep in his throat, but the Death Dealers chaining him to the floor didn't seem too wary. _Stuck..._

He glanced up from the floor. _Sonja!_ A shocked look locked to his face. Sonja was bound in the center of the room. Just then, Viktor entered. He looked at the lycan laying helpless on the floor and up to his daughter, tied to a stake and straining against her bonds. He spat in Lucian's direction.

"Leave us." His voice boomed through the cavernous room. The remaining vampires and Death Dealers obeyed, stalking out of the room, some casting spiteful glances at Lucian.

The wooden doors were pulled shut and only Viktor, Lucian, and Sonja remained in the room. "I never would have expected such a betrayal of my own daughter," Viktor paced the floor between his prisoners. "That... thing is a lycan! And that creature in your womb is an abomination to the coven!"

__

In her womb...? Lucian looked at Sonja. Her eyes met his and a tear slipped down her cheek. _No!_ Lucian's lip quivered as he turned shocked eyes to the floor in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and choked down tears of his own. He met Sonja's emerald eyes once more. 

"There is but one punishment for such a betrayal," Viktor said, his voice never wavering. "Death." Sonja's eyes were wide and another tear slid down her ivory cheek. Lucian strained against his bonds, his mouth agape. _How can he condemn his own daughter? My love? My Sonja?_ His voice had left him. He could only manage a hoarse whisper.

"No..."

Viktor's head whipped around and he glared at the bruised and bleeding Lucian. "Be silent, lycan!" Viktor spat as if the very words left a bitter taste in his mouth. As if by some signal, the vampires began to file back into the room. Viktor glanced at one vampire, stationed at a wheel-like mechanism. He gave a brief nod and exited the room with a few select Death Dealers, the large wooden doors closing right on their heels. He turned his back on his daughter and her lover with a cold spirit.

The vampire began to spin the wheel, a small opening appearing in the ceiling. Lucian and Sonja both stared in shock. _Daylight..._ He pulled at his restraints with all his strength to no avail. His knees were sore and his wrists bleeding from the cuffs holding him to the floor. Sonja let out a single sob before the beam of light fell on her face.

She screamed. Lucian pulled on his restraints, but they wouldn't give. Sonja's skin became gray. Dust. She was dying. Lucian heard a shriek of utter torment. It tore at his very soul. He hadn't even realized he was sobbing, tears running freely down his face.

"Sonja!"

* * *

Lucian bolted upright in bed, his breathing heavy and erratic, his clothes soaked with sweat. That dream... That horrible dream... A single tear lingered on his cheek.

"Lucian?"

"A dream... A dream..."

Soft, warm arms wrapped around his waist, a head of golden waves snuggling to his chest. "Shh, my love. Shh."

Lucian looked down too see emerald eyes gazing lovingly at him. "My love. My Sonja." He sighed contently as he quieted his breathing and slid back down into the bed. He held her tighter and pressed his lips to hers. "You know I love you, right?" She smiled at him. Her Lucian. Her guardian.

They settled in for the night in a lover's embrace. Both closed their eyes with small, content sighs.

"Can I ask you a question, my love?"

"What is it Lucian?"

"Can you imagine me wearing tights?"

* * *

__

And I'm dreaming with you tonight

'Til tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly...


End file.
